


An Uncommon Whore

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Emperor and Hound AU, Hutts (Star Wars), M/M, Medical Procedures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Twi'leks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Kylo Ren spent years searching for his lost emperor, only to find Armitage Hux kneeling between his legs, dressed and chained like a Hutt's slave. Though he is appalled by the downfall of his emperor, he finds himself falling for the allure of the sensual creature who has taken his place. Returning Hux to his position on the throne is the only right thing to do, but in doing so he must reveal the extent of his falure as the emperor's protector.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a retelling of a romance novel of the same name by Belinda McBride, but it reminded me so much of kylux that I just couldn't stop myself from writing this.

Akana was a slave. A whore. It was all he had ever known. He must have had a childhood; a life before this; but whenever he tried to remember he started to get drowsy, his mind fuzzy, and his head hurt terribly. It was easier not to think about it. It wouldn’t change anything even if he could remember. 

His owner, Grutu the Hutt, kept him tagged and collared, unable to escape from his palace on Nar Shaddaa. Not that that had stopped him from trying. One night when his guard had fallen asleep he tried to sneak through the back of the kitchens, and out into the polluted air of the desert moon. The moment he stepped out of the palace’s perimeter, however, his collar shrieked out an alarm, and he had lost consciousness. He woke up hours later covered in bruises; back in his bedroom-cell. He didn’t want to think about what they had done to him while he had been unconscious. He hadn’t dared to try again after that.

Grutu used him as a reward for his loyal bounty hunters and criminals, and to distract his rivals and enemies during negotiations. He had been used by countless species, bought and traded like a commodity, taken in every way conceivable. Most took him hard and fast, leaving him bruised; sometimes even bleeding. But some took it slow, fucking him almost as if he were a lover. The forced intimacy of those occasions made his chest ache with longing for something he could not remember having.

Today, Akana was tasked with distraction; which usually meant a long day on his knees, servicing the scum of the galaxy, while Grutu and his cronies tried to cheat them of their money. The throne room was busy that day, full of gangsters and smugglers, all drinking, and gambling, and watching the dancers. He had been dressed in silk today, one piece wrapped loosely around his waist, and another as a veil covering his face. As well as this he had been locked into a chastity cage. Occasionally the silk would caress his caged cock and make it jump with interest; only for his flesh to be pinched painfully by the cage. He felt so horny on days like this, and had long suspected that the chip in his neck did more than just make him pliant and forgetful. 

Aliens and humans of all genders watched him that day, with varying levels of interest, taking in his slender frame and long red hair flowing down his back. He surveyed the room from behind his veil; waiting for Grutu to give him a target, or allow someone to borrow him. That was when he saw him. A surly looking human man, dressed in all black. He had a large frame and was sitting in the shadows; his dark, soft hair framing a scarred face yet handsome face. Something about him felt familiar, and the sight of him stirred something inside him that he didn’t understand. He knew deep down that this meant something. Maybe this could be his way out? He had to get this man’s attention.

Akana made his way over to the man; sliding his way gracefully through the drunk patrons until he got to the man’s table. He had no idea what he was going to do until he did it. He walked past the table and flung out his arm almost casually, and knocked the man’s drink into his lap. The man jumped to his feet and growled in annoyance. 

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” Akana gasped, feigning embarrassment. He picked up a napkin and tried to wipe up some of the spilled wine from his clothes. Grutu must have seen the commotion, because a moment later one of his assistants hurried over to placate the man. 

“Grutu the Hutt sends his most sincere apologies,” the Twi’lek man said smoothly. He took Akana by the wrist and pulled him sharply away from the man. “As a gesture of goodwill, my master would like to offer you the services of this rather clumsy, but talented whore.”

The man shrugged. “Why not,” he grunted. 

“Excellent,” Grutu’s man replied, with his customary fake smile plastered to his face. “Have a pleasant evening, Sir, and please don’t hesitate to ask if there is anything else you need.” With that the Twi’lek gave Akana’s wrist a painful squeeze; warning him not to mess up again, then disappeared into the crowd. 

Akana knew the drill by now. He got to his knees and crawled under the table, just as the man got back into his seat. He stroked his hands along muscular, leather clad thighs, until he got to the bulge in his trousers. The fabric was still wet where his drink had spilled, and it had soaked through the man’s shirt. Akana pulled up his shirt, revealing toned abs sticky with wine. He pushed the veil away from his face and began to lick the wine from his body. The man groaned, and threaded his rough hands through Akana’s long, silky hair. 

Encouraged by the response, Akana unfastened the leather trousers and removed his rapidly hardening cock. It was definitely larger than that of an average human. He gave his cock a few strokes to get him to full hardness, then took the head into his mouth. He tasted subtly of wine, but it was almost overpowered by the taste of his natural musk. Akana moaned as he took him deeper, and reached into the man’s trousers to rub his perineum.

“Fuck,” the man gasped under his breath. The sound went straight to Akana’s cock, and made the cage pinch around his shaft. He whined in frustration and bobbed his head faster; swallowing around the head and trying to take him as deep as possible. He didn’t understand it, but there was something about this man that was intoxicating. Something about him felt  _ right. _

The man shuffled slightly in his seat and stroked Akana’s long, flowing hair away from his face. Akana looked up at the man from under lashes heavy with eye make-up, and the look in his eyes was not what he had expected. He saw confusion there, and recognition; this man knew him, or thought he did. 

Akana was baffled; but he had a job to do, and he wouldn’t let himself become distracted by this enigma of a man. He let his fingers travel further back until he could rub the man’s hole. The man let his eyes close as he groaned in pleasure; his apparent confusion forgotten, at least for the moment. 

He could tell the man was getting close, so he took him in as far as he could while he pressed the tip of his finger inside him. The reaction was instantaneous; the man’s hips stuttered; his hands gripped his hair tighter, and he came down Akana’s throat. Akana swallowed his come down quickly and easily, then rested his head on the man’s thigh. They sat there for a long while, neither of them apparently wanting to move. It felt lovely to have this man’s large hands stroke his hair; he almost felt safe, although there was no reason to. After a few minutes he started to feel sleepy. 

He couldn’t have dosed for more than a few minutes, but when he awoke he was extremely embarrassed. Reluctantly, he pulled away to put his veil back over his face and extract himself from under the table. He resisted the urge to look back as he returned to the front of the room, near the Hutt’s plinth. The Twi’lek assistant glowered at him and attached a chain to his collar, then bolted the other end to Grutu’s plinth.

“That should keep you out of trouble for a while,” the Twi’lek grumbled. “Clumsy whore.”

Grutu pulled on the chain; choking him a little, and forcing him to sit next to the enormous body of his Hutt owner.

Akana was surprised when, a few minutes later, the man he had just serviced approached Grutu himself. Most men would not dare to come before the Hutt uninvited; and Akana could tell his owner was less than impressed.

“What do you want, smuggler?” Grutu said in his native Hutteese. 

“I enjoyed your whore, I wish to purchase him,” the man said confidently. 

“Nightly rates can be discussed with my assistant,” Grutu said dismissively.

“You misunderstand, I wish to buy him; permanently.” 

Akana was shocked; no one had ever tried this before, not with him anyway. Surely this man couldn’t be worse than the Hutt; maybe this was good for him. Grutu, however, laughed in his face. “You think a smuggler can afford to buy one of my best whores?”

Grutu pulled on his chain again; making him choke and forcing him to lie against the Hutt’s body. Behind his veil he looked longingly at the man he had only just met; he couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw the man’s face twitch with disguised rage. 

“An evening, then,” the man said tersely. “But I’ll want a private room.”

“Of course,” Grutu said. He sounded smug. 

Akana's heart sank; what was he thinking? That a smuggler would want to help him? Would want him for anything other than sex? A naive, romantic notion. He watched miserably as the man struck a deal with the Hutt’s assistant. It didn’t take long until the pair came back and the tall man was given his chain, and the remote that controlled his chastity cage. He must have paid for the whole night if he'd been given that. 

The man guided him from the main room and through a side door that led to the suites. He followed the darked haired man obediently, but when they turned a corner the man carefully put and arm around him and encouraged him to walk in front of him. 

"I can't guard you if I can't see you," the man murmured. Perplexed, but seeing no point in arguing, Akana led the man to the suite he had hired and went inside. When the door was shut and locked, the man unfastened his chain for him and got to his knees at his feet. 

"My Emperor," the man said. "I have failed you."

Alarmed at the sight of a client kneeling, Akana dropped to his knees as well, bringing them back to level ground. "You have me confused with someone else, Sir, I'm just a whore," he insisted.

“Kylo. My name is Kylo," the man said; his voice thick with barely restrained emotion. "And you are my Emperor; I swore to lay down my life to protect you. Hux, don't you remember?” 

"I- I don't know, I don't remember anything." Akana tried to think, tried to take in all he was being told, but it made his head hurt. He rubbed his temples and groaned in pain. "I'm just a whore… just a whore," he repeated like a mantra.

"No, you're not!" Kylo snapped; grasping Akana's shoulders and giving him a slight shake. The touch made him flinch, and he groaned again at the ache in his head. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kylo asked urgently. He cupped his cheek and titled his face upwards so he could look into his eyes. 

"My head. It hurts when I think too much," he murmured. Kylo looked furious. 

"What have they done to you?" Kylo asked. "What happened to my beautiful Emperor?" 

“I think I have a chip, in the back of my neck. I don’t remember them putting it there.”

“Let me see?” Kylo asked. Akana bowed his head and swept his hair from his neck, letting Kylo see the scar that sat just above his golden collar. He shivered when Kylo traced his finger over the small scar, and Kylo swore under his breath. 

"I should be able to deactivate it, if I can get you to my ship."

Akana shook his head. "They won't let me leave. The chip knocks me out the second I leave the compound."

"I'll figure it out," Kylo told him. "I promise, I won't leave you here."

"Thank you," Akana gasped; tears in his eyes. He tried to get closer to Kylo, to kiss him, to repay his kindness with the only thing he had; his body. But Kylo held him at arm's length and turned away. 

“Don’t you want me?” Akana asked miserably. 

“Of course I do. Fuck, you’re so beautiful, and I missed you so much,” Kylo replied. He stroked Akana's cheek; making him sigh and lean into the contact. “But not like this; not when you’re all drugged up with whatever those horrible creatures gave you.”

“At least take the cage off me," he whined. He was on the verge of tears now; it was all getting too much. The possibility or escape; of getting his memories back; of all this unbelievable information the man called Kylo was telling him. Together with the cocktail of drugs coursing through his body it was almost unbearable. "Please, it hurts.”

"Kriff, Hux, I'm sorry," Kylo said. He jumped to his feet and fumbled in his pocket for the remote control he was given. “Why do they make you wear that thing?"

“They don’t let us come unless someone pays for the whole night," Akana explained. 

“That’s barbaric!” Kylo sounded horrified. Akana just shrugged; it wasn’t exactly the worst thing that had been done to him as one of Grutu’s slaves. A moment later Kylo pushed the button, and Akana felt the cage click open around him; so he opened his skirts and removed the device. He moaned in relief, and in pleasure, as his cock filled out now that it was free. Without even thinking about it, Akana began to fist his cock. 

When he looked up at Kylo the man looked away awkwardly; his face flushed with arousal. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you didn't want…" Akana trailed off. He covered himself up and got off the floor.

"No it's okay," Kylo said; still flushed. "I can help you, if you want me to."

Akana nodded, and Kylo took his hand into his own and led him to the bed. Kylo sat up against the headboard, then guided Akana to sit between his legs with his back resting against his chest. He sighed at the warmth of Kylo enveloping him; and let his head fall back onto his shoulder. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Kylo murmured, as he hands explored Akana's bare chest. That and the feeling of his breath on his skin made him shiver. 

"Yes, Sir," Akana sighed; slipping all too easily back into his role as a whore. 

"Don't call me that," Kylo growled. He took Hux’s cock into his hand and gave it a few strokes. Akana moaned and squirmed in Kylo’s arms; thrusting his hips up into his hand. Kylo kissed Akana's exposed neck, and used his free hand to tweek his nipple.

“Please,” Akana moaned. Kylo growled again, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“The Emperor of the First Order does not beg,” Kylo told him. “He takes what he wants.

He gripped Kylo’s thighs to ground himself as Kylo tightened his grip on his cock just right; twisting his hand when he reached the head. “Fuck,” Akana gasped. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had cared more about his pleasure than their own, and it was intoxicating. 

The hours he had spent with the cage around him had made him sensitive, and he came a few moments later; gasping for breath and squirting his seed over Kylo’s hand. He lay there for a few moments while he recovered, and Kylo wiped away the worst of the mess with the tissues from the nightstand. The aphrodisiac drugs seemed to be wearing off now, and he suddenly felt so drowsy he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Hux?” Kylo asked. It had only felt like a few seconds, but he must have fallen asleep again. His eyes flew open when he remembered that he had not reciprocated. His training kicked in as he tried to turn around in Kylo’s arms and reach for his crotch. 

“Let me help you,” Akana insisted, but Kylo stilled him with gentle hands on his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, just rest,” Kylo told him. “You don’t owe me anything, remember.” 

“Right, of course,” he mumbled. “Not Akana anymore, just Hux.”

“Yes,” Kylo whispered, as he maneuvered them both under the sheets; getting him comfortable enough to sleep. “I’ll keep watch while you sleep. They’ll never take you from me again.” 

Hux just nodded; already half asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo plots his and Hux's escape from Grutu the Hutt.

Kylo watched Hux sleep all night; not daring to sleep himself lest he wake up with Hux gone. He meant what he had said; he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Hux again while he still drew breath. He couldn’t fail him again. Remembering that fateful day was painful; but he wouldn’t let himself forget his failure.

It had seemed like such a simple mission, a meeting with a governor on a planet on the borders of Hutt space. They had been discussing joining with the First Order for months, and Hux was certain they had been swayed to the cause. The meeting, Hux had told him, was just a formality, that there would be no trouble. Perhaps Hux’s confidence had put him too much at ease. What he knew for sure is that he had been lax. He had allowed a pirate gang to take them by surprise and steal the Emperor from right under his nose. 

He curled up at Hux’s back and wrapped his arms around his slim frame to reassure himself. Kylo could have sworn Hux felt even slimmer than he had been before he was taken. He tried not to curse out loud; of course they hadn’t been feeding him properly. Kylo would kill every living creature in this place for what they had done to  _ his  _ Hux. But his first priority had to be getting Hux out safely.

The control chip was his biggest problem. The moment he took Hux outside of the Hutt’s compound every guard would know it; not to mention that Hux would become unconscious. He would have to carry him to his ship if that happened, which would be difficult if they were under fire from Hutt guards. Kylo, of course, had the force. He could stop blaster bolts with ease; but it wasn’t foolproof, and with enough shots being fired his powers could quickly become overwhelmed.

There had to be another way. The force would be of no use in that regard, but perhaps he could make a rudimentary jammer to block the signal from Hux’s chip. It would only need to last long enough for him to get Hux into his ship. Hux had always been the one who was good with technology; but Kylo had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was confident he could make something suitable from the technology he had bought with him. 

As quietly as he could he untangled himself from Hux, making sure not to wake him, then he went to the small table to survey the tech he had on his person. He removed his data pad and communicator from his pockets and placed them on the table in front of him. He also owned a very compact toolkit that he brought with him wherever he went, so he got that out too. It looked promising. He got to work straight away; only pausing briefly ever so often to glance over at Hux to make sure he was still sleeping soundly in the bed.

\---

The sun had just started to rise on Nar Shaddaa as Hux began to stir. Kylo had finished the jamming device some hours ago, and he was now just watching over Hux; waiting until he was fully rested so they could begin their escape.

“Sleep okay?” Kylo asked, as Hux sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Better than I have in months; years maybe,” Hux said; his voice still thick with sleep. “Thank you, Sir,”

“It’s Kylo, and you don’t need to thank me, remember?”

“Right. Sorry.”

Kylo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You should get washed and dressed; then I can tell you how I’m getting you out of here.”

“I don’t really have any clothes,” Hux murmured. He looked miserable as he said it. “They never even gave me any shoes.”

Kylo cursed under his breath; he hadn’t considered that. “You can have my coat; it should be long enough to cover you. Not much we can do about the shoes though.”

“That should fine, thank you Kylo,” Hux said. He then got out of bed and headed towards the small shower room. In the cold light of day Kylo could see faded bruises across his pale skin, the jut of bone of those previously soft hips, and skin rubbed raw around his neck from the collar that could not be removed. The guilt almost swallowed Kylo whole.

Hux came out of the shower a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his hips, and his long, wet hair pulled back with a hair tie. Kylo handed Hux the silk wrap he had worn the night before, and watched as Hux tied it securely around his hips. Next, the coat, which swamped Hux’s lithe body when he put it over his shoulders. It was knee length, so it would do a good job of protecting him from the elements; and with the collar pulled up it would hide Hux’s slave collar.

Kylo sighed as he took in Hux’s appearance. “It will have to do,” he said.

“So what’s the plan?” Hux asked.

“I managed to put together a temporary signal jammer,” Kylo explained, as he held up the improvised device. “It should be good for long enough to get us to my ship before they notice you’re gone.”

“Will it stop me from being knocked out?” Hux sounded anxious.

“It should do, but even if it doesn’t, I promise I’ll get you out safely,” Kylo explained.

“Okay,” Hux said. But he sounded unsure.

Kylo squeezed Hux’s shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting manner, and looked into his eyes. “I swear to you, I won't let you down."

“I want to trust you, Kylo,” Hux said. “I don’t remember you, not really, but something about you makes me feel safe. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Kylo couldn't help it; he gave Hux a peck on the lips and held him close for a moment. “Something deep down must remember me. Our connection used to be so strong, I can’t imagine they would have broken it completely.”

“I was drawn to you, in the cantina,” Hux murmured; looking embarrassed. “I knew I couldn’t let you leave. The spill wasn’t an accident.”

Kylo smiled. “I knew it.”

“There’s a back exit in this palace, through the kitchens,” Hux told him; refocusing on the matter at hand. “I nearly escaped that way before. Would have worked too if it wasn’t for the chip.”

“That should help,” Kylo replied. He let go of Hux and activated the jamming device, which he hid inside his pocket. “We should move fast, we don’t have long.”

Hux nodded, then led Kylo out of the door and into the corridor. Kylo followed; trying not to make too much noise with his heavy boots. The corridors of the palace were like a maze, but thankfully Hux seemed to know where he was going. A few minutes later they made it to the kitchens, then out of the back door. The bright morning light seemed to blind Hux for a moment, and he saw him raise a hand to shade him eyes. Kylo couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since Hux had been outside.

“So, where’s your ship?” Hux asked.

Kylo grunted as he led the way across the compound. It was a tense moment when they stepped over the perimeter; but the jammer worked and Hux stayed standing. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they set off across the town, with Kylo leading the way.

They had almost made it to the ship when the jamming device sparked in his pocket. Kylo reacted quickly; catching Hux before he hit the floor, and wincing at the volume of the alarm coming from Hux’s collar. He carried the unconscious man in his arms and ran the rest of the way to his ship. Just as he was shutting the boarding ramp Kylo saw a group of the Hutt’s men running towards them; blasters firing wildly.

“Shit,” Kylo cursed. Now that they were enclosed inside the ship the sound of the alarm was deafening, but there was no time. He put Hux down carefully in the co-pilot seat, then initiated the startup sequence. He quickly slid into the pilot's seat and took off; firing up the ship’s guns as he went, then turning the ship around so bring the weapons to bear on the gangsters that had followed them.

He wanted to launch a torpedo at the Hutt’s palace; they didn’t deserve to live after what they had done to his Emperor. But it would take too long, and put them in range of the palace’s defensive turrets. He couldn’t risk it; not now he finally had Hux back. Instead, Kylo took off as fast as the ship would go to get out of the moon’s atmosphere. Once they broke atmosphere he pushed the ship into hyperspace.

Kylo sighed in relief when he saw the comforting view of starlight streaking around them. They were safe; for now. Kylo left the ship on autopilot and went to the storage compartment to get his tools.

The sound of the alarm was starting to give him a headache, but it was a simple enough task to rig together a bogus signal to deactivate the collar. His ears were ringing when the alarm finally stopped.

Kylo carefully removed the collar from Hux's neck, and gasped when he could see how sore his skin was. Damn them; he'd kill them all for this. Or he'd capture them all and let Hux take the vengeance he so clearly deserved.

The next task was to deal with the control chip. He gently moved Hux forward and swept his hair to the side so he could see the base of his skull where the chip was located. Using the medical scanner, Kylo scanned the chip, and it showed him pages of data. He frowned as he skimmed through it; it was a lot more sophisticated than he was expecting. He would be able to turn off tracking, but that was all; he didn't have the technical skills to deactivate it fully, not without risking damaging Hux's mind. Ironically, Hux would have been able to do it, if he had his memories.

Kylo sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He would have to find a qualified bio med-tech; one who wouldn't talk. He couldn't bring Hux back to the order like this. The command structure had been fragmented since Hux's disappearance, they needed a strong leader right now; they needed the old Hux back.

It would probably take a few hours for Hux to wake up, so Kylo picked him up again and took him to the sleeping quarters where he could be comfortable. When he lay Hux down on the bed, Kylo knelt down next to him and stroked his beautiful hair; he looked so peaceful like this, his stress and worry forgotten. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's control chip has one last suprise for the runaway pair.

Hux woke slowly, his head pounding, with no idea where he was. He couldn't remember much from before he passed out; the events were a little foggy. However, the everpresent weight around his neck seemed to have disappeared. He reached up and felt for his collar, and his heart flipped when he realised it was gone. He knew he should feel happy; it was all he had ever wanted, but he felt sick. 

"Where am I?" Hux mumbled. 

"You're safe," a man's voice answered.  _ Kylo _ , Hux remembered,  _ his name is Kylo.  _ "You're on my ship, remember?" 

“I remember,” Hux said. “What happened?”

Kylo explained everything that had happened since they left Grutu’s palace, and when he was finished, Hux understood why he didn’t feel right. The chip had always made him feel irrationally attached to his owner, and now that connection was severed he felt nauseous. 

“So the chip is still there?” Hux asked nervously.

“Yes,” Kylo replied grimly. “I’m sorry, I don’t have the skills to deactivate it without risking permanent damage.”

Against his own wishes, Hux began to panic; his endocrine system flooding his body with stress hormones. He started shaking and panting, his heart racing.

“Hux?” Kylo asked, concerned. “What’s happening?” 

“Kylo, I can’t,” Hux gasped. “The chip.”

“I don’t understand!” Kylo sounded as if he was starting to panic too. Hux curled in on himself and groaned in pain. 

“It’s designed to,” Hux paused to catch his breath, “to make me panic when I’m separated from my owner.”

“Shit,” Kylo cursed. “What do I do? I can’t deactivate it!”

Hux groaned again, and squeezed his eyes shut against the rushing of his blood. “You can make the chip think you’re my owner,” Hux whined. “You need to claim me.”

“What?” Kylo asked; alarmed. “I can’t do that.”

“Please, Kylo!” 

“Fucking hell.” Kylo took Hux’s shaking hands into his own. “I’ll get you to someone who can deactivate your chip, I promise. Please forgive me, my Emperor.”

With that, Kylo forced Hux onto his back. He shoved the coat Hux was still wearing off his shoulders and bit his neck. Hux moaned as he submitted to him. It felt so wrong, but he couldn’t leave Hux like this; he didn’t know what would happen to him if he didn’t try.

“You’re mine,” Kylo growled into Hux’s ear. “I own you, no one else.” He untied the silk wrapped around Hux’s hips, then shoved his legs apart so he could kneel between then. Hux squirmed beneath him and held on to him; his legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist. Kylo pulled a handful of Hux’s hair, making him moan, then kissed him roughly. 

“Please,” Hux whined. “Fuck me, master.” 

Kylo almost stopped then and there. Hearing his Emperor submitting like that hurt; but it had to be done. He used the force to bring over his bottle of lube; if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He wouldn’t hurt him.

“Going to fuck you good,” Kylo said; his voice shaking. “Going to make you mine.” 

Kylo put some lube on his fingers, and used them to massage Hux’s hole. Hux moaned and bared down on his fingers; his head thrown back in pleasure. He pushed one finger inside, and it went in easily; a reminder of how often Hux had been fucked these past few years. Kylo hid his face in the crook of Hux’s neck to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. 

He prepared Hux as carefully as he could, before he removed his cock from his trousers and slicked it with the lube. Kylo pushed one of Hux's legs against his chest and guided himself into his wet hole. Hux moaned loudly as he threw his head back in ecstasy. 

It wasn't clear if Hux's reaction was because of him, or because of the aphrodisiac effect of his control chip. But as he began to thrust into Hux's welcoming body, the man squirming and moaning beneath him, Kylo found that he no longer cared. 

"Kylo, please!" Hux called out. "Take me."

Kylo growled as he took him rougher than before; the sound of skin against skin loud in the tiny space of the sleeping quarters. Kylo wasn't far from coming already. It had been so long since he'd done this; not since Hux had been taken. He could never bring himself to sleep with anyone else, even when he felt sure he'd never see his lover again. 

"Hux," Kylo moaned. He kissed Hux again; devouring his mouth as he felt that telltale heat gathering in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck, I missed you so much."

He took hold of Hux’s throbbing cock and stroked him quickly, in time with his thrusts. Hux came almost immediately; his whole body twitching; his face contorted in pleasure as he spilled his seed between their bodies. Kylo groaned at the feeling of Hux’s hole fluttering around him, and held the man close to his body as he came inside him.

“Mine, all mine,” he murmured in the afterglow; holding Hux tightly, with his cock softening inside him.

“All yours,” Hux sighed. He let Kylo hold him; even though it was getting uncomfortable being held that tight. His earlier panic seemed to have subsided, and now he was calm and overwhelmingly sleepy.

Eventually Kylo loosened his grip, and they both got comfortable on the undersized bed; with Hux resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder, and an arm flung over his waist. After sex back at Grutu’s, Hux would feel anxious about falling asleep next to someone, but with Kylo he felt safe, and sleep took him quickly.

\---

When Hux woke a few hours later he felt cold, and the bed next to him was empty. Frowning, Hux got up and pulled Kylo’s coat around him, then looked around the tiny room. Apart from the bed there was not much to look at; except a small cupboard built into the bulkhead. He knew he shouldn’t pry, but Hux couldn’t help himself. He opened the cupboard and inside there was a clothes rail with Kylo's clothes hanging on it.

Hux looked through the items, and found that they all looked pretty similar; dark in colour and slightly creased. With the exception of one item at the very end of the row. A pristine-looking white jacket kept in a cover to keep the dust off it. Hux removed the item from the cover and gently ran his fingertips over the garment. At that moment something inside his brain clicked into place, and he knew that this belonged to him.

In a daze Hux left the room and walked down the short corridor; trying to find Kylo. He found him rather quickly; in the cockpit, typing something into the ship’s computer.

“This was mine,” Hux said. His bare feet were so quiet that Kylo hadn’t heard him come up behind him, and the sound of Hux’s voice made him jump. “Wasn’t it?”

Kylo turned around to see what Hux was talking about. “You remember?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes- no-” Hux shuffled uncomfortably. “I don’t know.”

“But you recognised your uniform?” 

“I don’t remember wearing it, but I  _ know  _ it’s mine,” Hux explained. “I don’t know why.”

Kylo looked deflated all of a sudden, and let out a sigh as he gestured for Hux to sit in the co-pilot’s seat. “We should talk.”

“Is there something wrong?” Hux asked as he took a seat, then folded the jacket neatly in his lap.

Kylo turned to face Hux; his expression twisted in distress. “I’m sorry Hux, I feel like I took advantage of you back there,” Kylo said; then averted his gaze.

Hux frowned at that. “You did no such thing. I needed you and helped me, Kylo." Hux tilted Kylo’s head up with a hand under his chin, making him look at him. “And I did enjoy it, you know.”

"But you weren't in control," Kylo insisted. "There must have been another way."

Hux sighed. "There was no other way," he told him. "Please don't feel bad; I'm free from Grutu now, and that's all thanks to you."

“But they took you because of me,” Kylo breathed. The silence in the cockpit was deafening, and it seemed to Kylo like it went on for hours. Just as Kylo felt he could no longer take it, Hux spoke.

“I don’t understand,” he said sharply. Kylo winced at his tone. 

“I let you down,” Kylo explained. “I was supposed to protect you, but when you needed me most I wasn’t there.”

_ Kylo was lurking around the government building when it happened. Hux had seen how bored Kylo was getting with the bureaucratic proceedings and had given him permission to leave the meeting; promising Kylo that he would be fine without him for a few hours. _

_ He was admiring the building’s lush gardens with only a vague interest when he felt Hux's distress through their connection. He took off at a sprint, giving one of the gardener's quite a fright in his desperate rush to get to Hux’s side. The corridors where a labyrinth, and he had to use the force to find his way back to the meeting room. _

_ The distress he had felt from Hux disappeared suddenly; replaced by nothing but mental static. Fear clenched his insides and he forced himself to run faster. As he approached the meeting room he couldn’t hear a sound, but he could smell the stomach-churning smell of burnt flesh. _

_ When he entered the room he saw nothing but carnage; bodies all around him; the smell of death in the air. Frantically he searched for Hux, praying to anyone who would listen to let him find his Emperor alive. He couldn’t find him. Kylo cried out in anguish and dropped to his knees; he had failed.  _

_ A moment later he heard a wet-sounding gasp from nearby; an alien drawing their last few breaths. Kylo launched himself at the alien, and grabbed them by their collar so they were almost nose-to-nose. _

_ “What happened?” Kylo growled.  _

_ The alien took another rattling breath. “An ambush,” they croaked. _

_ “Where’s the Emperor?” he yelled.  _

_ “Gone,” the alien wheezed, “they took him.” _

_ “Who?” Kylo asked. He shook the alien when no answer seemed to be forthcoming. “Who took him?!” _

_ “I don’t-” But it was too late; the alien had gone limp; dead before they could tell Kylo where his Emperor was. He dropped the lifeless body of the alien and yelled in rage and pain; his unchecked force powers almost shaking the whole room appart. _

Kylo forced himself to look up at Hux when he finished his explanation. He expected to see rage, or even betrayal in his green eyes, but he saw a softness there he neither expect nor deserved. 

“It’s not your fault,” Hux murmured softly, as he pushed a stray lock of Kylo’s hair back behind his ear. Kylo didn't look convinced, but Hux could tell there wasn’t much more that he could say to reassure him.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Hux asked, changing the subject to give Kylo an out. 

“Socorro,” Kylo replied; looking glad for the distraction. “In the outer rim. We needed to get out of Hutt space.” 

“Right,” Hux said; settling back in his chair. He didn’t recognise the name of the planet. The chip at work again, he supposed. 

“There’s an old acquaintance there, owes me a favor,” Kylo explained. “He’ll be able to deactivate the chip; he’s an expert at this stuff.”

“Good,” Hux sighed. “And after, I’ll be able to remember?”

Kylo looked unsure for a moment. "I think so."

"You  _ think  _ so?" Hux asked; concerned. 

"It might take a while, but everything should come back," Kylo explained hastily. "Brain's are complicated, there's no guarantees."

Hux sighed. His lack of memory was beginning to frustrate him. Before he saw Kylo in the palace he hadn't thought about what he'd lost that often; but now it was all he could think about. 

"Tell me what I was like. Before. What  _ we  _ were like," Hux said. "Was I really an Emperor? I’m still not sure I believe that."

“You were glorious,” Kylo told him. He seemed to perk up at the request, and launched into a gushing rendition of Hux’s life as Emperor. Hux listened to Kylo with a faint smile on his face; he still wasn’t sure he believed, but Kylo made it feel so real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Hux to have his chip removed.

The planet Socorro loomed large in the ship's viewport. The world was red and desolate, with only a few signs of habitation visible from their low orbit. 

“Before we land, there’s something I should mention,” Kylo said. Hux frowned, but stayed quiet to listen to what Kylo had to say. “Grutu’s people don’t usually work this far from Hutt space, but this planet is still run by pirates. There’s a small chance you could be recognised. We’ll have to do something about your hair.”

“Should I cut it?” Hux asked.

“No!” Kylo blurted out suddenly, and instantly regretted it. “I mean, you can if you want to, it’s just-”

“You like it,” Hux replied. Kylo nodded; looking embarrassed. “I’ll keep it then, if you like it.”

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Hux smiled. "But how are we going to hide it?" 

"I could braid it for you," Kylo said uncertainly. "Then hide it under a cloak."

"You can braid hair?" Hux asked, surprised. "But yours is so-" 

"-messy. I know," Kylo interrupted. His smile was wistful. "That's what you said when you found out the first time. My mother taught me how."

He had enjoyed those moments with Leia as a boy, it had been one of the few ways to spend time with her while she was so busy. That  _ damned  _ new republic took up so much of her time back then. He was glad they were gone. 

"You're a man of many talents, Kylo," Hux smiled. It cut through Kylo's reviere and bought him back to the present. There was no time for memories like that. 

Kylo got Hux to sit on the floor so he could work on his hair. He was careful not to pull too hard as he gathered the long hair into simple braids. Anything too elaborate would be suspicious where they were going. 

As he worked, Kylo noticed that every time his fingers touched Hux's scalp the man shivered. Hux had been loathe to admit it, but he had always enjoyed having his hair played with. Kylo way glad to see that hadn't changed. After a few minutes Kylo found a particularly tangled knot in Hux's hair. As he combed through it he accidentally pulled Hux's hair harder than he meant to. It made Hux gasp. 

"I'm sorry," Kylo said. 

"S'ok," Hux murmured. He sounded blissed out. Kylo flushed at the effect he was having on the other man; but he wouldn't allow himself to be distracted. He promised himself he wouldn't act on his feelings again until Hux was free of his chip. 

Eventually Kylo had braided all of Hux's hair up off his neck; with not even a hair out of place. It had been years since he had done anything like this, so Kylo was pleased with the results. 

"All done," Kylo said. He held out his hand to help Hux off the floor. Hux took it, then opened his mouth to say thank you, but Kylo interrupted. "Now we just need to find you some better clothes. Mine won't fit you so I'll have to go out and buy some."

"Okay, so I'll just… wait here?" Hux asked uncertainly. 

"I won't be long, I promise," Kylo told him. He resisted the urge to kiss Hux before he left the ship for the Socorro space port.

Hux waited impatiently for Kylo's return. They hadn't been apart since Kylo had claimed him, and he was getting anxious again. It was nowhere near as bad as the panic he had felt before, but the longer Kylo was away, the worse it got. 

Thankfully Kylo was back in less than an hour. The sound of his footsteps up the gangplank was enough to calm him. Hux went to him, he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Oh,” Kylo yelped as they almost ran into each other in the doorway to the main living space Hux had been waiting in. “There you are, I bought you some stuff.”

Hux took the bag Kylo was holding out for him and inspected the contents. “It’s not your usual style,” Kylo explained sheepishly. “I mean, from before, but you should be able to blend in with the locals.”

The clothes were very similar to what Kylo was wearing; all dark colours and flowing fabric. The boots even looked similar. He wasted no time in getting changed, and stripped out of his mismatched outfit where he stood. Kylo looked embarrassed again, and turned away.

A few minutes later they were ready to venture out into the space port with Hux in his new clothes, his hair well hidden underneath his cloak. The streets reminded him of Gurtu’s palace, full of a mix of shady looking humans and aliens. The only difference was the scale. With his memory as it was he couldn’t remember seeing so many sentient beings at once. The smell of bodies crammed together in the humidity of the planet at dusk was overpowering. Hux kept close to Kylo as they wound their way through the labyrinth of crowded streets. 

The crowd started to thin out the further they got from the space port, to the point where Hux felt he could breathe freely again. Eventually they got to an unremarkable building, somewhere off the beaten track. Hux was sceptical when Kylo told him this was the place.

“She’s a skilled bio-tech, but she works beyond the law,” Kylo told him. “Come on.”

Hux followed Kylo inside the shabby building, and into what looked like a mechanic’s workshop. It also looked empty.

“Niksai, I know you’re here!” Kylo called out. The string of cursed came from under one of the workbenches, and a moment later a woman poked her head up. Kylo glared at the woman as she dusted her overalls off. “You know better than to hide from me.”

“Worth a shot,” the one named Niksai shrugged. “I don’t want any trouble.”

“No trouble, just calling in a favour,” Kylo told her. 

“You’re always trouble,” she snapped.

Kylo took a step towards her, and she stepped away automatically. The air around them suddenly felt charged, and some of the tools around the workshop vibrated with energy. Hux could see Niksai was trying to be brave, but it wasn’t working. “You don’t want to cross me,” Kylo warned. 

“Fine! Fine, I’ll do what you want,” Niksai said. “Just don’t  _ break  _ anything.”

Just as quickly as the energy came to the room, it withdrew again. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” Kylo’s smile did nothing to ease the tension between the two of them. “I need you to remove a control chip.”

Niksai’s eyes darted towards Hux, gave him the once over, then looked back at Kylo. “Since when are you in the business of freeing slaves?” she asked.

“No. Questions,” Kylo growled. The woman put her hands up in surrender.

“Let’s see it then,” Niksai said. “The sooner this is over the better for everyone.” She looked to Hux again, then gestured to a bench at the back of the room. When he’d first come up he assumed it was another workbench, but now it was clear it was closer to something you’d find in a med-centre. Complete with a face-sized hole at one end.

Hux looked at Kylo uncertainly. Kylo squeezed his upper arm encouragingly, and nodded. Hux took off his cloak and gave it to Kylo for save keeping, then approached the table. 

“On your front, head in the hole,” Niksai instructed curtly. Hux did as he was told and lay down on the table. For a while nothing happened, Hux just lay there listening to the sound of the woman rummaging around for equipment. He flinched a second later when an unfamiliar hand brushed the stray hairs off his neck. Then the sound of a scanner working behind his neck filled him ears. Niksai hummed as she looked through the scan results. He couldn’t tell if the sound was good or bad.

“Can you do it?” Kylo asked. 

“It won’t be simple,” Niksai said. “But I should be able to do it.”

“Will his memories come back?”

“Probably, eventually. Brains are complicated, but resilient. His memories should come back completely with time.” 

“How much time?” Kylo asked through gritted teeth. 

“Who knows,” Niksai shrugged. “You should also know that the surgery is not without risk.”

Hux grew more and more anxious as he listened to the exchange. They were talking about  _ his  _ life,  _ his  _ memories, as if he weren’t even there. “Is this going to damage my brain?” Hux called out from his position on the table, his words slightly muffled. 

Hux didn’t flinch this time when he felt a comforting hand on his back. He knew it was Kylo’s. “You don’t have to do this is you don’t want to,” Kylo told him. “But Niksai is our best chance. She might be a criminal, but with this stuff? There’s no one better.”

Hux sighed. “Okay Kylo, I trust you.”

“You’ll be fine,” he said. “I’ll be here the whole time to keep you safe.” Kylo withdrew his warm, comforting hand, and moved back across the room. 

“Let’s get on with it, shall we?” Niksai said; sounding impatient. Hux could hear the squeak of latex as she put on some gloves. “I’m going to inject the anesthetic and put you under.” 

She rolled up Hux’s sleeve and pushed the needle into him without warning. Hux gasped at the suddenness of it more than the pain. Niksai asked him to count back from ten. He got about half way through before he lost consciousness. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux recovers from surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a short flashback of a rape.

The first thing Hux noticed as he slid back into consciousness was the pain at the surgery site at the base of his skull. He couldn't remember where he was for a moment, and he was still too out of it to move. If he listened very hard he could make out the sound of voices. 

"...he awake yet? It's been hours," one of the voices said. It was Kylo,  _ his  _ Kylo. He was starting to remember. 

"I may have given him too much anesthetic," the other voice replied. "He's skinnier than I thought, I overestimated."

"You did WHAT?" Kylo growled. The whole room seemed to shake with it.  _ Typical,  _ Hux thought. 

"Relax, being out this long isn't gonna hurt him."

Hux groaned as the pain became more present. He found himself lying on his side now, and the surface he was lying on dug uncomfortably into his side. Kylo must have heard his groan, and he had come to his side immediately. 

"Are you awake?" Kylo asked softly. "Are you okay?" 

"Hurts," Hux slurred. He opened his eyes to see Kylo leaning over him, looking worried. He tried to sit up, but it made him dizzy; and Kylo gently pushed him back down. “Where am I?”

"Safe. You just had your chip removed," Kylo told him. Hux carefully touched the back of his neck and felt the bandage covering his fresh stitches.

"Right, yes of course," he said stiffly. He felt embarrassed that he had forgotten. "Thank you, Ren."

Kylo's worried face broke into a grin. "What?" Hux asked. 

"You called me Ren," Kylo said happily. "You haven't done that since I lost you."

Hux frowned. He'd been using his first name this whole time, even in front of strangers. Why had he done that? 

"Do you remember anything else?" Kylo asked excitedly. 

Hux tried to think. Everything was still a bit fuzzy, but as he looked into Kylo's eyes he remembered. He remembered how they met. The rivalry they had shared in their younger years. The first time they kissed. He remembered the fear he felt every time Kylo left for battle. And the way they had made love upon his return. Every stolen moment, every little argument. The life they had begun to carve out together. How could he have forgotten? Whatever they had done to him, how could he have let himself forget?

"I remember you," Hux murmured. He reached out to him and gently pushed a stray hair away from his face. Hux could see tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. He cupped Kylo's cheek and brought him in for a kiss. Kylo was so gentle; hesitant even, as if he couldn't quite believe it was happening. 

"I love you so much," Kylo whispered when they broke apart. "Losing you was like losing a part of my soul."

Hux smiled. "You were always soft," he said, teasing. Kylo's laugh was intoxicating. "I love you."

Kylo initiated the kiss this time, and Hux leaned into it; losing himself in the familiar feeling of his soft lips.

"Let's get out of here," Kylo said at length. "You have an empire to take back."

\---

It took another hour, and a ration bar for Hux to feel stable enough to walk back across the city to the spaceport. Niksai couldn't wait to see the back of them, and she said as much, but Kylo ignored her; she was of no consequence now he had got what he wanted. 

Hux had put the hood of his cloak back over his braided hair for the journey, and he stayed close to Kylo. He couldn't tell if it was just Hux wanting to be close, or if he needed the support; but either way Kylo was happy for Hux to take his arm. 

Once they were back in the ship Kylo felt like he could relax. Hux took down his hood, which let Kylo see how exhausted he looked. "What do you need?" he asked; steadying Hux with a possessive hand on the small of his back. 

"Sleep, I think," Hux said. He took Kylo's hand in his own and started to lead him further into the ship. "Lie with me?" 

Kylo followed Hux as if he were in a trance. There was nothing Hux could ask that he wouldn't do; just like it had been in the early days of Hux's rule. Back when he'd burn entire cities to the ground at Hux's word. 

When they got to the sleeping quarters Hux removed his clothes quickly and efficiently, then got into the small bed. Kylo scrambled to do the same; almost tripping up in the process. He then got into the bed behind Hux and plastered himself to Hux’s back; his strong arms encircling him. Hux sighed contently as Kylo nuzzled the back of his hair. 

"Never letting you go again," Kylo murmured. Hux grunted in agreement; he was already half asleep. 

\---

_ He was sliding in and out of consciousness; flashes of pain mixed with nauseating blackouts. He was so drugged up he wouldn't have been able to move even in he wasn't being held down against a table by countless alien hands. He remembered hearing laughter, and the sound of a language he didn't understand. He sobbed when the alien that was penetrating him came inside him, his seed filling him up.  _

_ When the alien pulled out he tried to curl up on himself; to protect himself from further abuse, but it did him no good. One of the aliens growled as he roughly pulled him back into position, bent over the table. His cry of agony as another alien appendage was shoved into him was met with more laughter. The squelching sound of alien come being fucked further inside him made him feel sick. His entire body was bruised, and he was being fucked so hard it felt like the air was being pushed out of his lungs.  _

_ He came to a while later to someone slapping his face, not even allowing him the relief of unconsciousness. They wanted him to remember this. The next moment green fingers were prying his jaw open. He tried to squirm away but all it did was push the cock in his arse deeper. His cry was smothered by another cock being pushed unceremoniously into his throat. He couldn't breathe. Panic rushed through him, cutting through the haze of the drugs. He struggled desperately, fighting for another breath, but all that won him was a hand crushing the back of his neck to hold him still. Black spots appeared in his vision and the world around him went dark.  _

_ \--- _

Hux gasped for breath when he jolted awake; sitting bolt upright in bed. The memory in his dream was so vivid he could have sworn he was back with Grutu's men. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kylo asked frantically. Hux was shaking all over, struggling to breathe properly, tears streaming down his face. Kylo sat next to him and stroked his back comfortingly. "Just breathe," he murmured. "You're safe now. Breath in time with me, okay?" 

Hux tried to copy Kylo's slow, exaggerated breaths, and felt himself slowing starting to calm. He was safe. Kylo was here. He'd never hurt him. Grutu didn't control him anymore. He was free. Free to hunt down every single creature that had laid a finger on him. 

Kylo carefully wrapped his arms around Hux now that his breathing was under control, and Hux leaned his head against Kylo's chest and started to cry in earnest. Kylo tried to soothe him; murmuring comforting words that he couldn't quite distinguish and holding him close. But he let him cry himself out. 

Eventually the tears dried out, his sobs subsided, and he was left feeling wrecked. Kylo gently pulled Hux back down into a lying position and gathered him up in his arms. Hux curled up against his chest and held onto him tightly. He was lulled back to sleep by the slow rising and falling of Kylo's chest, and a hand softly stroking his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're liking this fic you might want to consider getting the orignal novel. It's out of print right now, but is being re-released in august. Also hmu on twitter [@HuxRagdoll](https://twitter.com/HuxRagdoll) if you like the fic so far, or leave a comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
